Les Loups-Garous De Thiercelieux
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, à Badass-ville, un nouveau maire vient d'être élu ! En effet, l'ancien ayant fait de la merde en matière de politique, on l'avait contraint dans la joie et la bonne humeur à se suicider. Mais cela jeta une malédiction sur la ville. La nuit qui suivit l'élection, un villageois innocent fut tué par des créatures nommées... loups-garous."


**Note de l'auteur : ****Cette partie de Loug-Garou constituait initialement les chapitres III et IV d'un crossover HP-APH que j'ai supprimé pour les raisons suivantes ;**

 **-J'avais, avec du recul, la sensation d'être trop proche, voire de copier malgré moi l'univers et les problématiques d'X-Men.**

 **-On m'avait, tandis que je postais les premiers chapitres, parlé d'une fic qui employait déjà l'idée de donner des mutations aux personnages d'Hetalia, et ça m'avait pas mal refroidie.**

 **-J'ai actuellement beaucoup de fics en cours. Certes deux s'approchent de leur fin et d'autres sont des recueils de drabbles donc ne nécessitent aucun suivi, mais la fic à laquelle appartenait le texte qui va suivre ne m'épanouissait plus.**

 **De fait, après une longue hésitation, j'ai fini par supprimer les chapitres qui avaient été postés. Il n'est pas exclu que je reprenne tout ça un jour (ayant gardé le tout sur ma clé USB) mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir non plus.**

 **J'ai bien sûr totalement décontextualisé l'histoire ci-dessous pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Les Loups-Garous De Thiercelieux**

-Bonsoir mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour..., commença Im.

-Ta gueule ! Crièrent plusieurs personnes.

-Invoquer Satan et ses légions, acheva le coréen sans se démonter.

Effectivement, plusieurs élèves étaient en cercle au milieu de l'un des adorables et froufrouteux salons de la liechtensteinoise. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'annonçait Im, c'était pour jouer au jeu du Loup-Garou. Une idée de la délicate et fort sociable Erika à qui il était indigne, voire cruel, de refuser quoi que ce soit. On trouvait donc dans le cercle : Marie (Seychelles), Natalya (Biélorussie), Wang Jia (Hong Kong), Li Xiao (Kowloon), Im (Corée du Sud), Lin (Taïwan), Feliks (Pologne), Irunya (Ukraine), Eduard (Estonie), Toris (Lituanie), Raivis (Lettonie), Erland (Ladonia), Mathias (Danemark), Lukas (Norvège), Emil (Islande), Berwald (Suède), Tino (Finlande), Alfred (États-Unis d'Amérique), Matthew (Canada), Francis (France), Antonio (Espagne), Mona (Monaco), Bella (Belgique), Gilbert (Prusse), Roderich (Autriche), Elizabeta (Hongrie), Leopold (Kugelmugel), Peter (Sealand), Wendy (Wy) et bien sûr, Erika (Liechtenstein) et Vash (Suisse). Ils étaient donc trente-et-un à jouer, et cela n'allait pas manquer, vous n'en doutez pas, d'être un beau bordel.

-Qui veut être le narrateur ? Demanda Erika, souriante.

-MOI ! Hurlèrent simultanément Mathias et Feliks.

Mais comme la voix du danois était beaucoup plus puissante que celle du polonais, Feliks dut se rasseoir en boudant.

-Qui veut être maire ? S'enquit ensuite Erika.

Ce fut un concert de cris en tous genres, et après de longues délibérations, c'est Alfred qui fut élu, parce qu'il est le héros, (et parce qu'il menaçait de se mettre à pleurer).

-Quel est le nom de ton village ?

-BADASS-VILLE !

Erika battit les cartes et les distribua.

-Tout le monde a bien pris connaissance de son rôle ?

On acquiesça de partout, alors elle s'assit à son tour (entre Vash et Natalya), et laissa Mathias commencer la narration.

-Aujourd'hui, à Badass-ville, un nouveau maire vient d'être élu ! En effet, l'ancien ayant fait de la merde en matière de politique, on l'avait contraint dans la joie et la bonne humeur à se suicider. Mais cela jeta une malédiction sur la ville. La nuit qui suivit l'élection, un villageois innocent fut tué par des créatures nommées... loups-garous. Le maire, pour réfléchir à ce qui devait être fait, s'enferma la journée entière dans son bureau, et une nouvelle nuit prit place.

-Malgré ses airs de parfait abruti, il narre plutôt bien, déclara Lukas.

-OH LUKAS MON AMOUR TU M'AS FAIT UN COMPLIMENT ! Beugla le danois, les larmes aux yeux en se jetant sur le norvégien qui lui enfonça son pied dans le ventre et l'envoya cracher ses tripes dans la cheminée.

-C'est dégueulasse..., soupira Lin.

Après un moment, Mathias revint.

-Bref, les habitants s'endorment.

Tous joueurs fermèrent les yeux.

-J'appelle Cupidon ! Qu'il ouvre les yeux et me regarde ! Cupidon va désigner deux personnes qu'il juge faites l'une pour l'autre afin de les transpercer de sa flèche ! Cupidon a choisi ? SÉRIEUX ?! Ok, ok... hm. Il retourne se coucher. Je vais donc taper sur la tête des personnes dont les âmes sont à présent liées. Elles vont à leur tour ouvrir les yeux et se regarder...

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! S'amusa Bella.

-Ils se regardent... intensément... ils papillonnent des yeux... A présent espérons que leurs voisins aient le sommeil lourd.

-Et voilà, ça parle de fesses, grogna Vash.

-A présent j'appelle... La voyante ! Avec ses pouvoirs, elle a la capacité de découvrir la nature profonde d'une personne chaque nuit ! Sur qui veut-elle savoir la vérité ? Qui donc ? Mais qui donc ? Hm ? Elle repose sa boule de cristal et retourne au lit, un peu plus instruite. Maintenant, c'est... le voleur qui s'éveille. Il va choisir deux cartes que je vais inter-changer. Oh, le voleur n'a pas la moindre hésitation... Que brièvement tous se réveillent pour jeter un œil à leur carte. Bien, rendormez-vous. Mais en cette nuit d'insomnie, qui donc sera celui ou celle qui va ouvrir les yeux ? Que dirions-nous... du salvateur ? Qui souhaites-tu protéger ? Hm... Hum hum... Il retourne dormir. A qui le tour ? Mais oui ! Au joueur de flûte ! Qu'il s'éveille et charme quelqu'un ! J'avertis la victime... Voilà alors qu'entrent en scène les loups-garous ! S'éveillant tous, ils rôdent et cherchent leur proie. Qui donc vont-ils allègrement dévorer ? Ils réfléchissent, se concertent... roulement de tambour... tadadadadadadadada...

-Ça c'est du roulement de tambour de compétition ! Se moqua Erland.

-Ma main dans ta gueule si tu fais des commentaires, sale môme, avertit le danois et il y eut des murmures approbateurs (Erland était vraiment insupportable). Très bien, les loups-garous, repus, trottinent tranquillement jusqu'à leurs lits Mais la sorcière sent que quelque chose d'affreux est encore arrivé et sort de chez elle. Elle voit la victime. Décide-t-elle de la sauver ? De tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? De ne rien faire ?

-Traduction ; décide-t-elle d'avoir un cerveau ou d'être une pute ? Ricana Gilbert.

L'ignorant, Mathias continua.

-La sorcière a fait son choix ; et elle rentre chez elle. Le soleil se lève et tous sortent de leur lit... tous... sauf toi Raivis. Les loups-garous t'ont déchiqueté.

-AH ! S'écria Lin, indignée. QUI A OSÉ ?! J'VAIS L'BOUFFER !

Le letton sourit à la taïwanaise puis retourna sa carte en soupirant.

-J-j-j'étais un simple villageois.

-Pouah ! C'te victime ! S'exclama Im.

Lin pointa le coréen du doigt et, l'air farouche, n'attendant pas le narrateur, gronda.

-Je vote contre lui.

-Eh ! Fit Im mais Elizabeta et Bella avait déjà rejoint le choix de la taïwanaise.

-Bon, si vous voulez bien, je reprends les rênes, annonça le danois. DONC ! Hm, hm. Le maire, voyant ses habitants affligés par cette perte _immense_ , décide d'organiser un vote pour tuer quelqu'un.

-Parce qu'il est bien connu que la chasse aux sorcières a été d'une incroyable efficacité, ajouta Marie, sarcastique.

-ET DONC ! Reprit Mathias, perdant son peu de patience. Je vous laisse débattre pendant cinq minutes, puis ce sera le vote.

Les joueurs commencèrent alors à se hurler dessus de tous les bords, certains en venant même aux mains.

-Les jeux de société, briseurs d'amitiés depuis leur création, commenta Mona, très calmement.

-La plupart des gens ici ne sont pas amis, lui répondit Elizabeta, sur le même ton. Tout le monde a déjà couché avec plus ou moins tout le monde, sauf peut-être les plus jeunes, et encore ; je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

En entendant cela, Roderich plissa les yeux, remonta ses lunettes, jeta un bref regard à Leopold puis à son épouse mais contint tout commentaire. Finalement, après un long moment, la monégasque craqua et se leva, criant ;

-Eh ! Arrêtez !

-Je suis sûr que Natalya est un loup-garou ; elle a une tête de coupable ! Et puis c'est trop louche son comportement impassible ! Lança Alfred.

-C'est impossible, répliqua Li.

-Impossible, renchérit, Wang.

-Ah oui ? Et comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûrs ?! Les interrogea Wendy.

-Parce que. On le sait, c'est tout, répondit Li dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Oui, on le sait, c'est tout, répéta Wang.

-EH OH CALMEZ-VOUS TOUS ! Vociféra Mona, rétablissant le silence.

Devant le regard assassin de la monégasque, tous se rassirent et conservèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Mathias lance le vote... qui tomba en la défaveur d'Im.

-Conjuration ! Se plaignit-il avant de retourner sa carte. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Je suis l'idiot du village !

-Ce rôle te va si bien..., railla Lin. Et il te fait gagner le droit de fermer ta gueule jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

-Délivrance ! Renchérit Bella, et Im croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

-Bien, reprit le danois. Le vote d'aujourd'hui n'ayant rien donné, tout le monde s'en va passer la journée reclus chez lui et s'endort en frissonnant d'effroi...

Une nouvelle fois, la voyante, le salvateur, le joueur de flûte, les loups, et enfin la sorcière furent appelés. Puis tous les joueurs ouvrirent les yeux. Le conteur, l'air profondément affligé, alla se placer derrière l'estonien et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu avais écrit ton testament ?

Eduard soupira et retourna sa carte ; simple villageois. Alors Toris leva la main.

-Oui ? L'interrogea Mathias.

-C'est simplement pour dire qu'il faut voter contre Feliks.

Tous le regardèrent étrangement car nul n'ignorait que le polonais et lui étaient très proches.

-Pourquoi ?! S'écria Feliks, offusqué.

-Parce que, d'abord Raivis... Ensuite Eduard... J'imagine que les prochains noms sur la liste sont Natalya et Irunya...

Feliks rougit de colère et, comme le raisonnement de Toris était plutôt bon, la majorité vota la mort du polonais... qui s'avéra être un loup-garou. Celui-ci croisa les bras contre son torse, l'air d'en vouloir profondément au lituanien, et ne dit plus rien.

Après la mort de Feliks, un nouveau tour fut engagé. Les loups dévorèrent joyeusement une autre personne et la sorcière demeura encore une fois les bras croisés. Mathias donna le nom de la victime nocturne et Vash retourna sa carte en grommelant qu'il s'y attendait. Il n'était qu'un simple villageois. Toutefois, avant que le vote ne s'engage, Emil s'enquit auprès du conteur ;

-Tu préviens toujours qui est le nouveau charmé par le joueur de flûte, mais ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir ouvrir les yeux tous ensemble pour se reconnaître ?

-... C'est pas faux. Tout le monde se rendort brièvement, ordonna le danois. Maintenant, les joueurs charmés se réveillent tous. Voilà, vous êtes copains, la vie est belle, les arcs-en-ciel, tout ça. Hop ! Dodo et réveil du village tout entier ! Maintenant, le vote. Réglez vos comptes.

-Calmement, ajouta Mona.

-Moi, je continue à dire que Natalya est louche, insista Alfred.

-Je vote contre Erland, annonça Wendy.

-Bella, déclara Francis.

-Pour moi, ce sera Tino, intervint Lukas, s'attirant ainsi un regard courroucé de la part de Berwald.

-Et pour moi Roderich, ricana Gilbert.

Peter soupira alors.

-Je défends Erland sur ce coup-là.

-Et c'est ainsi qu'une météorite percuta la Terre et anéantit l'humanité entière, dramatisa Im.

-Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec l'idiot du village, notifia Lin. Ils doivent être le couple, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour s'allier aussi subitement. Mais je vais quand même voter contre Natalya.

-Enfin ! S'écria Alfred.

Mais immédiatement, Natalya, Li et Wang se liguèrent contre Lin qui grimaça. A présent qu'elle avait manifesté sa suspicion à l'égard de la biélorusse, elle aurait constamment ces trois votes contre elle. Préférant s'abstenir de prendre parti, les joueurs s'intéressèrent plutôt au conflit entre Erland et Wendy. Et c'est cette dernière qui finalement se fit exécuter par les villageois.

-Bande de demeurés, souffla-t-elle en dévoilant sa carte.

-Bien ! Reprit Mathias. La voyante étant désormais hors concours, c'est avec des remords et en se sentant très cons que les villageois retournent se coucher. Le salvateur s'éveille et me désigne un joueur à protéger... Bien... Puis le joueur de flûte vient faire des siennes... Il se rendort et ses victimes partent en quête de leur nouvelle consœur... Viennent alors les loups-garous... Ils choisissent leur victime, s'en approchent en toute discrétion, mais se heurtent soudain à la barrière laissée par le salvateur, retournant le ventre vide dans leurs pénates. Et la sorcière... continue à faire sa feignasse. Le village se réveille ! Procédez au vote !

-Wendy était la voyante alors... Erland, fit Lin.

-Oui, Erland, approuva Tino.

-Définitivement Erland, acquiesça Roderich.

Et d'autres voix vinrent s'y ajouter. Le cadet des suédois s'avéra donc être un loup-garou.

-Allez tous vous faire voir.

-Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la nuit retomba ! S'exclama le danois en reprenant sa narration.

Le salvateur protégea un joueur, le joueur de flûte en ensorcela un autre et les loups-garous accomplirent leur sinistre office. Pour ne pas changer, la sorcière choisit de ne rien faire. Le village se réveilla sur le glorieux commentaire de Gilbert ;

-Bon, c'est officiel, la sorcière est une branleuse.

-Ce qui est officiel, surtout, ajouta Mathias, c'est qu'Emil a rejoint des cieux plus cléments.

-Hm. J'étais le salvateur. Ils en avaient après moi, les loups, pour s'acharner deux tours consécutifs.

-Ainsi va la vie, répliqua le danois sur un ton dramatique, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Alors, villageois ? Qui soupçonnez-vous d'être un loup-garou ?

Tino sourit doucement.

-Désolé, Berwald, mais je te connais trop bien.

-Waouh, trop fort, marmonna Feliks qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison du lituanien.

Et malgré tous les efforts d'Alfred et Lin pour faire tuer Natalya, c'est contre Berwald que les voix s'amassèrent. Le suédois retourna sa carte et le finlandais sourit plus encore. Loup-garou. Le sixième tour démarra, les loups ne faisant qu'une bouchée de Lin (Cupidon) devant une sorcière imperturbable. Marie fut mise à mort par les villageois (c'était un loup-garou) et alla se morfondre dans les bras de Bella. Au septième tour, la sorcière fut contrainte d'entrer en activité pour utiliser sa fiole de vie sur elle-même et les villageois se débarrassèrent d'une Erika que la douceur souveraine commençait à effrayer. Malheureusement ; elle n'était qu'un simple villageois. Au huitième tour, Toris, villageois, fut égorgé par les loups-garous et Gilbert pendu haut et court lors du vote. Au neuvième tour, Elizabeta et Irunya furent les victimes villageoises successives des loups et de la potence. Le dixième tour permit à Roderich de rejoindre Elizabeta (il était d'ailleurs tout aussi innocent qu'elle) tandis qu'enfin le vote provoquait la mort d'un loup-garou ; Lukas.

-Je tiens à préciser que pendant ce temps, le joueur de flûte se balade tranquillement et nique la game, intervint alors Gilbert.

Les joueurs s'entreregardèrent. Pas faux. Pas faux du tout. Et merde. Mais au onzième tour, c'est Peter qui fut massacré par les loups-garous, et il n'était qu'un villageois. Toutefois, le vote apporta le décès d'une des sanguinaires créatures ; Bella. Le tour suivant, c'est Alfred qui, l'air sombre, retourna sa carte. Les loups-garous avaient tué un simple villageois. Étrangement, il prenait sa mort avec beaucoup de calme, mais c'est un regard larmoyant qu'il posa sur le français lorsqu'il lui tendit sa carte de maire.

-Prends soin de mon village. Je compte sur toi.

Le vote suivant se conclut par l'exécution d'Antonio, un loup-garou. Francis ne fit pas long feu dans son rôle de maire car la nuit qui suivit sa nomination, il mourut à son tour.

-Et dire que si j'avais survécu à cette nuit, j'aurais gagné..., gémit-il en dévoilant sa carte du joueur de flûte.

Les autres joueurs, eux, soupirèrent de concert, soulagés d'avoir encore une chance de rafler la victoire. On creusa ensuite une tombe pour accueillir le loup-garou qu'était Mona et que le vote avait découvert. Tout le village se rendormit.

-Les loups-garous s'éveillent rapidement, rappelés à leur sanglante besogne par les rayons de la lune. Ils errent dans les rues désertent du village, à la recherche d'une maison encore habitée. Ils en repèrent une. Ils y entrent. Réduisent en charpie leur victime. Et s'en retournent discrètement chacun chez eux, les babines encore rouges. La sorcière s'éveillent à son tour... Et décide _enfin_ d'utiliser sa fiole de poison. Elle disparaît dans l'ombre juste avant que le village ne se réveille. Et... Et... Et nous avons deux morts. Tino. Natalya.

Chacun retourna sa carte en assassinant l'autre du regard. Le finlandais était la sorcière, et la biélorusse un loup-garou. Wang posa un regard surpris sur Natalya. Coupant court à toute question, Li déclara ;

-Je vote contre Leopold.

Wang mit un moment à réagir puis suivit son frère. Leopold retourna sa carte.

-Sauf que je suis le chasseur. Et que je tue Li.

Les chinois retournèrent tous deux leur carte, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs. Li, un loup-garou, sourit.

-Vous avez oublié le couple ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Vous deux ? Fit Alfred avant de se tourner vivement vers Lin, propriétaire de la carte de Cupidon. T'es complètement chtarbée ! Ils sont jumeaux ! C'est glauque de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un ayant la même tête que soi !

-C'est pas moi qui les ai mis ensemble ; j'étais loup-garou, à la base, moi ! Se défendit-elle.

-C'est vrai, j'ai échangé sa carte avec celle de Natalya, révéla Gilbert.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Est-ce que l'on pouvait reprocher quoi que ce soit à Natalya-j'ai-des-couteaux-sous-mes-jupons-et-épouserai-un-jour-mon-frère-qu'il-le-veuille-ou-non ? Du moins, à voix haute ? Hm. Mieux valait garder ses réflexions pour plus tard. Et puis, une certaine hongroise arborait un sourire en coin.

-Bon... Bah... Match nul, alors ? Fit Im.

-Non..., intervint alors une petite voix.

La plupart des joueurs firent un bond. Matthew, tête rentrée dans les épaules, retourna sa carte.

-J'étais la petite fille...

-...

-Mon vote n'a jamais été pris en compte...

-...

-Pourtant je savais qui étaient les loups...

-...

-Vous avez dû oublier que je jouais...

Alfred retira ses lunettes, les essuya, puis les remit, fixant son frère sans même cligner des yeux avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Mec, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais.


End file.
